Adam Linn
| death_date = N/A | death_place = N/A | resides = Omaha, Nebraska | billed_from = Omaha, Nebraska | trainer = Mastiff "The Hellhound" Demonaz | current_efeds = RING OF PRIDE | previous_efeds = HWA, IWF, AWF, AWA, CWA, IWA, EWF, EWC, WXWF/NSWA | handler = Adam Linn | winloss_record = Overall 242/188/3 | debut = International Wrestling Alliance June 14, 1998 | retired = N/A }}Adam Linn (born October 9, 1978) better known by ringname Linn is an American professional wrestler formerly working with Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC). Highlights of Linn's career are being a multi-time world champion and the only one from the AWA to have held the Hardcore Title for longer than a month (2 year reign). Professional career IWA (1998) Linn came in billed as "Big Red" he went up against "Hardcore" James Daniels who was the Current Hardcore Champion. Linn Took the match by storm. The 37 minute Hardcore Battle ended with a cut to shit Linn getting the win over the broken (Later revealed his back and neck were both broken from the superplex that ended the match) James Daniels. Linn took the title and never gave it up. He would leave the IWA with the Hardcore title and an undefeated 23/0 record. HWA (2000-2002) Linn Joined the HWA and Quickly Sluffed the Farmer Image of Big Red and this would be the first Incarnarnation of the Current Thug Image. Billed From Simply the 402, Adam "Destroyer" Linn would Jump the rail at an HWA Show and fire and tee off on The Dirty Infantry and Lucious Lenny who had Attacked Demonaz. Linn would go on to feud with "THE HORDE" Led by a man who thinks himself God, That man, Senester. Linn would Ultimately Leave the HWA after a Contract squabble. Linn held the Hardcore title in HWA. AWA (2002-2006)(Current 2009) In 2002 Linn and Demonaz went into business and purchased the AWA (Anarchy Wrestling Alliance) The fed would have 3 solid runs. Linn was the Hardcore, Sacrifice, and No Fear Champion in the fed, Most Notable Feud was With Bryan Deas. Linn Now holds the Tag belts, International Title and An astonishing 13-1 record with a 10 win streak. EWF (2006-2007) In 2006 after the final fall of AWA, Linn joined the EWF. He feuded briefly with the Legends by Nature, Never getting the Chance to Fight Alex Liddel, though the build was there. The fall of EWF came quickly and quietly, Later (2 months later) They returned. As Did Linn, Linn went on to win the World Title from Abe Stryker and the Gods among Men (GaM). Linn would hold the Belt until the revolt of the Current EWF. EWC (2007-2008) Linn Followed the Revolt from the Faltering EWF and Joined the EWC, Bringing with him the EWF World Title. Linn has done Many things in fact has had Notable feuds with Numerous members of the Roster... He Ended Watts's Stint in EWC and Would go on to be the Official EWC Rookie Greeter. Linn Has had Several Championship attempts but has not taken hold just yet. NSWA/WXWF (2010) Linn came to the Aid of the AWA in a 5 on 5 and was suckered in to a sucker's bet of a match against long time personal and professional Rival Michael Dredge. Dredge ultimately beat Linn in probably one of the bloodiest matches yet. the call came down while both men lay unconscious. ROP (Current) Linn recently came back to the ring first as a trainer and then more recently he made it known he was back after he 402'd Eric Cobretti. Linn has stated... "It aint about the gold... its about the pride." In wrestling *'Current finishing moves' **''402 drop'' - (Cradle Shock) **''Omaha Stunna '' - (Suspended Suplex Into Stunner) **''LockDown'' - (Dragon Sleeper/Camel Clutch hybrid Sen-chi is known for this move) **''Drive By'' - (Shining Wizard to the Post) *'Current alignment' **Face *'Theme music' **''Hustle, Loyalty, Respect'' by John Cena (Current) **'Salute' by Dirtfedd **'One Hitta Quitta '''by 3-6 Mafia **'We Ready''' by Pastor Troy Championships and accomplishments *'HWA' **Hardcore Champion (6 times) *'European Wrestling Federation' **EWF World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'AWA' ** World (12 times) ** Hardcore (2 1/2 year run) ** Chaos International (3 Time Current) ** World Tags (4 times and current w/ Dominator) ** Hardcore Tags (6 Times w/ Keeva) Personal life Adam is Divorced from Brandi Linn. They have 6 children together. He currently Owns the New incarnation of the AWA Training Camp, And Insurrection Fighting Association. Adam and Brandi purchased the remaining shares of the AWA Stock with the Bonus Money from Linn's win in EWF As World Champion. His Relations In Business and Out Adam has quite a few relatives in the business. The Following is a List of those involved. *Bill Wilmer (Grand father - Retired) *Verna Wilmer (Grand Mother - Retired) *Patricia Fitch (Grand Mother - Retired - Deceased) *Roger Fitch (Grand Father - Retired - Deceased) *Brandi Linn (Wife - Semi Retired) *Sebastian Linn (Son) *Kristopher Linn (Son) *Jonathon Linn (son) *Pat Linn (Son) *Lainey Linn (Daughter) *Sami Linn (Daughter) In Business *David "Sikkness" Demonaz (Injured) *Mastiff Demonaz (Retired - Presumed Dead) *Marcus Corvo (Semi Retired) *"Cannibal" (Semi Retired) *"Bull" (EWC Announcer) *James "Cutthroat" Kent (IWS Owner) *Simon Sensation (ROP Owner) Affiliations Linn has Been Affiliated in several Stables. The Following is a list of those. *Suicide Kings (HWA/AWA) *Icons By Design (EWC) *Denisons Of Destruction (HWA) *Disciples of Destruction (AWA) *Weapons of Mass Destruction (AWA) *402 Boyz (AWA) *Linn Incorporated (ROP) Non Profit Organizations *The Hold (Omaha Youth Facility) *Omaha Homeless Relief Task Force Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:1978 births Category:World Champions Category:American Wrestlers Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011